You Gotta Enjoy The Little Things
by ilovemesomeslash
Summary: AU. OOC Tom. Fem!Harry. Bitchy!Hermione


**Okay I know I should be working on Mark Of Death but every time I write something it's just feels really wrong to me. If any of you have any ideas on what I should do in the next chapter please don't waste any time in messaging me or tweeting to me emmi_smiles on twitter. You could also email me at emmiroxx639 . **

Hogwarts wasn't a normal school. Now if you've ever seen the magnificent school this would be obvious but for those who haven't let me clue you in: it was a huge, old, majestic castle. At Hogwarts there were 7 houses for every year. This precise school was only for families of the privileged kind. This of course meant rich. Every school has scholarships though and this story is about one scholarship student named Harriet, Harry for short. This story starts on a particular day, on which two completely different people meet for the very first time.

Harriet Anne Potter stared at her book bag with as much hatred as she could muster. The worn out thing looked ready to fall apart but it had to do as she couldn't afford another one. She was getting ready for another year at Hogwarts the best in the world. Only the best of the best could get in, a particular fact she was immensely proud of. Grabbing the bag with her delicate hands she threw it over a shoulder and got into the waiting taxi with her Aunt. It didn't take long to get to the train station and she spotted her 'friends" the second she got out. They were hard to miss; a tall lanky ginger headed boy and a bushy haired annoyed looking girl. "Harry! You're late! Now we're going to have a hard time finding seats" Hermione, the bushy headed girl, whined. (Well maybe just friend. Hermione was kind of just there) Harriet rolled her eyes and gave Hermione a disbelieving look. She turned to Ron, the ginger headed boy, and held out her arms. She laughed as he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Is it just me or did you get taller" Ron said squinting at her.

"Ha-ha very funny" she said crossing her arms. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Hermione pulling Ron towards the train.

"Come on Ron we can do all this as soon as we get some seats" Hermione said boarding the train now. Harriet shook her head and followed behind them closely. Hermione walked down the hall, opening the compartments one by one looking for their other friends. She, Hermione that is, made a "aha" noise and dragged Ron into one of the compartments. Harriet looked in and saw Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender sitting down staring at her. Luna was giving her an apologetic look as were Ginny, Neville, and Ron. "Sorry Harriet looks like there are no more seats, you'll have to sit elsewhere" Hermione said sweetly. Lavender giggled behind her hand as Hermione clearly dismissed her. She shot a look at Ginny whose face was turning as red as her hair. "Its fine I'll see you guys at school" Harriet said closing the compartment.

She walked down, down, down the train until she found a compartment with only one person inside. "Can I sit here please?" she asked politely. The person looked up and she found herself looking at the most beautiful shade of green eyes she had ever seen. The person, who she quickly discovered was a he, nodded his head and gestured towards the seat across from him. She muttered a quiet "thank you" and sat down. She set her embarrassing book bag down next to her and took out Hogwarts A History her favorite book.

She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice the boy talking to her until she felt his hot breath on her ear. "What's that book your reading" She jumped so hard that her shoulder connected with his chin and he went flying back. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean it you startled me" She apologized holding her hand over her mouth. The boy groaned and got up "No no it's my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you" he said moving his jaw around. 'What's your name?"

"Harriet" She said looking down.

"Don't look down it was just a question. I just wanted to know the name of my attacker" he said taking a seat next to her. She gave him a shocked look, "What! I didn't attack you it was a complete accident you admitted it yourself" she ranted angrily. "Who are you anyway I've never seen you before?"

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle. I'm the new exchange student" The boy, no Tom held out his hand and Harriet shook it.

"Nice to meet you Tom"

A couple of months went by and Tom found Harriet crying in an abandoned classroom. "What's wrong Harriet?" He asked concerned.

"You! You're what's wrong" she screamed at him.

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"I saw you kissing Hermione. You're such a player Tom but I don't understand why. Why do you keep moving from girl to girl?" she said calming down a bit.

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Listen Harry I really don't feel like talking about my love life with you"

Harriet gave him the evil eye and crossed her arms. Tom sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look Harriet it's like this I'm not looking for love and those girls aren't either"

"So you don't love anyone" she said looking heartbroken.

Tom shook his head and Harriet ran out of the room leaving Tom looking confused.

Tom felt the slap as well as heard it. He had just dumped Hermione and to say she wasn't happy was an understatement. "Is it because of Harriet?" she asked her eyes full of tears.

"Why would it be because of Harriet?" Tom asked confused. He hadn't spoken to Harriet since he had told her he didn't love anybody. She had been ignoring him and avoiding him in the halls. Hell she had even convinced their teachers to change their seats. They used to sit together in every class but now he was stuck next to Malfoy somebody he couldn't stand. His best friend now hated him.

"She's obviously in love with you" Hermione sneered. "Too bad you told her you didn't love her" and with that she walked away. Tom stared at her retreating figure to much in shock to call after her. "In love? With me?" he muttered walking towards his dorm rooms. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a body knocking into him. He barely had time to apologize before the person was running down the hall. He looked down and saw a tattered notebook with Harriet written on the top in cursive. "Damn it I missed her" he cursed. He walked into the 6th year dorm and went up the announcement board where everyone was crowded. "What's going on?" he asked a random guy that was about to leave.

"There's going to be a talent show in a week" the guy said giving him a dirty look. Tom smiled as he figured out how he was going to get Harriet to talk to him. He signed up for the show and went up to his room to learn a song.

On the day of the talent show Tom wasn't nervous. He was going up first and as he spotted Harriet in the crowd he grinned at the thought of them together. He heard Headmaster Dumbledore announce his name and he walked onto the stage. "Hey guys today I'm going to sing you guys a song called Little Things" he took his guitar from behind his back.

"_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be _

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheek_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes _

_When you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly"_

His eyes connected with Harriet's as he sang. Her eyes got wider with every line he sung.

"_I won't let these little things slip_

_Out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you_

_Oh it's you, they add up too_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things"_

She seemed frozen in place and he took the time to examine everyone else and they all seemed in awe. The girls were all giving him a lovesick look while the guys looked bored but impressed.

"_You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk_

_In your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still love to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me" _

Tom remembered the days he and Harriet stayed up all night talking about their past and what they hoped for the future.

"_I won't let these little things slip_

_Out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you_

_It's you, they add up too_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things"_

All the girls in the room sighed and put their hands on their hearts.

"_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right_

_Darling, but I want you too_

_If I let you know _

_I'm here for you _

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Ohhh" _

He caught Harriet's eyes and smiled at her.

"_I'll just let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

'_Cause it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you they add up too_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip_

_Out, of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up too_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things"_

Tom finished the song perfectly and the hall erupted into applause. Tom waved and walked off the stage. He went into the crowd where girls crowded around him but he pushed them to the side and headed straight to Harriet. "Did you like the song?" he asked nervously. She nodded shyly and looked at him cautiously.

"Listen Harriet I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't know how much it would hurt you but I completely regret it now" Tom apologized looking down. He expected her to walk away and ignore him again but instead got a hug from her.

"It's fine" He buried his face into her hair and smiled.

Things were finally starting to look up again.

**What did you guys think? I had to write this it was bothering me ever since I heard Little Things by One Direction. Anyway please review oh and again if any of you want to help me out and give me some ideas on what you want to happen in Mark of Death I wouldn't reject you. **


End file.
